Episode 886 (18th June 1969)
Plot Len spends most of the morning trying to contact Janet Reid, annoying Ray. When he gets through to her, she puts the phone down on him after asking her if Elsie put her up to rejecting him. Ted Loftus calls into the Corner Shop and challenges Betty to a darts match at lunchtime, boasting that he's the best. Emily passes another letter she's intercepted from Annie to Ena. Len is off with Jack and Lucille. Ena looks over the Camera Shop flat, finding it pokey. Ernie offers it for free with a small wage to be caretaker of the Camera Shop itself. He asks Emily to be his assistant but she turns it down, concerned that Jack needs her now. Ray can't find Len and tells Elsie that he's worried about him. A pent-up Len bursts into No.11 and accuses Elsie of putting Janet off. She tells him the truth and gets a slap across the face for her troubles. The challenge match takes place with Ray taking bets from the regulars. Hilda tells Jack she's heard Elsie sobbing through the wall. He rushes round there and finds out what happened. The darts match is going Betty's way but she and Cyril have a plan which they put into action. Jack goes to the yard, outraged with Len and backs up Elsie's story. Len is stunned when he's told that the £300 he spent on Janet came from Elsie and not Jack. Betty loses the match deliberately so that Ray will have to pay out money. Emily is hurt that Jack seems to value Betty more than her behind the bar. Ray is totally out of pocket when he pays the winnings out. Emily and Ena both decide to take Ernie's offers up. Janet calls into the yard and gives Len his presents back, telling him to apologise to Elsie when she hears that he blamed her for everything. Elsie packs a case, refusing to tell Maggie where she's going. Len tries to stop her but Elsie refuses to listen to his pleas as she climbs in her taxi, telling him she's leaving for good. Cast Regular cast *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Janet Reid - Judith Barker Guest cast *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office *Camera Shop Notes *This episode carries no cast credits. *A taxi driver is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *Last appearance of Janet Reid until 11th August 1971. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Ena and Elsie decide to leave the street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,500,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1969 episodes Episode 0886